For Everything I Should Say
by It's Lauren Elizabeth
Summary: Kensi is taken. Deeks reacts and takes action. How will his decision effect Kensi and the rest of the team? Rated M for future chapters. AFTER KENSI AND DEEKS ADMIT THEIR 'THING' AND GO ON A COUPLE DATES!
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER ONE: TAKE ME**

**DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own NCIS: Los Angeles or any of the characters. **

"Where is she? SAM! Where is she?" Deeks screams as he charges at him.

"Deeks! DEEKS! Calm down!" Callen yells as he grabs Deeks.

"Where is she?" Deeks screams now at Callen. Sam, Callen, and Kensi were on a stakeout at a house. Two Russian spies had taken Kensi ransom when she went around to sweep the back. There was a hidden driveway around and when she went to enter the house, the two men got out of the car and took her.

Deeks wasn't included on the stakeout because he was undercover with them and they would recognize him as Alexander Antipov. Deeks stayed at the OPS with Nell and Eric as Callen, Sam, and Kensi tried nailing the men. Callen called Eric and told them Kensi was taken, but little did Callen know that the call was on speakerphone.

"Who took her?" Deeks yelled.

"The two Russian men, Alexei Luski and Viktor Usilov took her." Callen said. "We'll get her back. Don't worry, Deeks."

"Don't worry, we'll get her back. You do realize that you guys lost her." Deeks screamed. Callen's phone rings. Sam and Deeks turn to the other with and throw one another a weird look. "Who is it?"

"I don't know." Callen replied. "Eric, trace the call."

"On it." Eric said.

"Hello?" Callen answered.

"I can see you right now. I have the girl. Put the guy, the surfer guy on the phone." One of the men said.

"Deeks, they want you." Callen said as he hands him the phone.

"What's happening?" Sam whispers to Callen.

"They can see us and wanted to speak to Deeks." He whispers back.

"Hello?" Deeks answers concerned about what they'll do to Kensi.

"I knew you were some kind of fed." The man told Deeks. "Yeah, we have your girl. She said she wanted to tell you something." Deeks wrote on his hand with his finger, 'Luski'

"Deeks, I want to tell you something." Kensi said crying. "I-I-I love you, Deeks." She said as the phone was handed to Usilov.

"You heard that right?" Usilov asked Deeks.

"Yeah, now where are you?" Deeks shouted into the phone.

"You and your team can find that out for yourself." Usilov said as he disconnected the call.

"Eric, you got a trace?" Callen asked.

"Not an exact, but he's someplace within a 200 feet radius. Somewhere in one of the houses around you." Eric said.

"I'm going after him." Deeks yelled as he ran to the car. He drove not even two houses over where he saw somebody looking out the window. He slams on the breaks, got out of the car, and went up to the door. He busted down the door and saw Kensi tied up in a chair. Luski had a gun pointed to Kensi's head and Usilov's gun was pointed at Deeks' face.

"Let her go, please. Luski, please let her go." Deeks pleaded.

"Untie her yourself and maybe I'll let her go." Luski said.

"Mmm! Mmmmm!" Kensi mumbled as Deeks walked quite fast over to Kensi. He first took off the tape around her mouth. "Deeks! Deeks, you need to go. Go Deeks! You shouldn't have come!" Kensi pleaded.

"No, no, I'm not leaving you. You leave alone and I'll stay." Deeks said as he untied her hands and feet. Kensi was staring dead into Usilov's eyes.

"Go now or you're not leaving at all." Luski said.

"Kensi, go! Please! If you love me, you'll go." Deeks said. Kensi was two feet from the door as Deeks turned her around and planted a kiss on her lips. She was crying, he was crying. "I love you. Do this for me. Don't worry, I'll be back." He said kissing her one last time. Usilov was pointing the gun at Kensi walking out as Luski pointed his gun at Deeks. Deeks staring at Kensi, the prettiest woman he's ever met. Usilov closed the door.

"Come on! Let's go." Luski said.

"Callen! Callen, they have Deeks." Kensi screamed.

"Kensi, where were you?" Sam yelled.

"They took Deeks! Deeks told them to take him and let me go. That's them! Right there! Please, Sam. Find him. I-I can't lose him." Kensi was on the grass crying in a ball. Luski, Usilov, and Deeks sped off in a black car.

"We'll get him back, Kensi." Sam tried to reassure, but failed.

"I-I love him….." Kensi whispered. Sam heard, but ignored. Callen didn't. Sam helped Kensi up and Sam told her something.

"He loves you too, Kensi. He has something, something he wanted me to give you if he was in danger." He said and Kensi started to cry.

"Callen, I love him. He made me leave. He left because of me." Kensi stuttered, but Sam and Callen understood.

"Because he loves you." Callen said.

"Hey guys, you might need to see this." Eric said through his mic.

"Be right there, Eric. Nell, see if you can find the car they drove off in."

"On it." Nell said. They pull up and get out of the car. Kensi walks over to Sam as he takes something off of his desk. It's addressed to Kensi.

"Stay here, Kens." Sam says and follows Callen up to OPS.

She takes the envelope and opens it. On the cover it says, _Marty Deeks' Journal_. She turns the first page and sees a picture of him when he was 11. Under it were was a little excerpt.

_Kensi, this picture was the day I shot my father. I was 11. Please, turn the page._

She does so. There was another picture. It was a picture of them two together on a stakeout. Just a random picture she thought.

_It's my only picture of you and me together. Kinda sad because I like you more than a co-worker. Yet, co-workers normally don't love each other. Yeah, I'm saying this on paper so you have proof that whenever I am in danger and Sam gives this to you, you know everything I do is to protect you. If anything happens to you, Kens, I won't forgive myself. Kens, I want you to know that I love you._

Kensi sat there crying.


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER TWO: I DON'T CARE, I LOVE HER**

Callen and Sam went to an old abandon house where Deeks' cell phone lay dead center in the middle of the floor. "Eric, he's not here." Callen said into the mic.

"Yeah, I see that. There's a camera live streaming from a camera in the corner of the house. I also see another video camera that's live streaming." Eric said as Nell's eyes dilated.

"Oh my God!" Kensi screamed at the top of her lungs as she walked into the bullpen.

"What was that, Eric?" Sam asked.

"Kensi, she saw the other video. It's taping Deeks. He's being tortured, guys." Eric said. Nell had walked over to Kensi and held her. She was balling her eyes out. Kensi wasn't like this.

"Kensi, calm down. We'll find him. Go home, get some rest." Nell tried to reassure. "C'mon, I'll drive."

"NO! No! I'm staying here 'til we find him." Kensi said.

"Hey Sam, Callen. I have an IP address from where they are using the Wi-Fi. It's not exact, but they tried to bounce Wi-Fi signals, and they did, but I keep getting 412 7th Street."

"On it." Callen said.

"DEEKS!" Kensi screamed as she jumped at the screen. Deeks was pistol whipped with his own weapon.

"I won't say. You can beat me to death, but I won't say." Deeks said.

"Fine, but there's a camera, and I believe the girl, what's her name, Kensi is probably watching. She already told you she loves you, but I guess you don't love her. If you did, I think you might tell me where it is." Usilov said.

"Her name is Agent Kensi Blye and I do love her, but I won't risk that for her life." Deeks says. Within a blink of a second, Deeks was swinging his chair across the room, knocking out Usilov. Luski takes a punch to the face and Deeks retrieves his gun and shoots Luski in the hand. He limps over to the camera and says something addressed to Kensi.

_Kensi, I love you._

"Sam, Callen. Deeks has escaped. He's limping, but he took down both Luski and Usilov." Eric said.

"What, where is he?" Callen asked.

"It says you're right on top of him, well the camera. Look around, if he was under you, he's got to be coming up from somewhere" Eric said.

"Nell, can Kensi see the camera? Get her out if she can." Sam mentioned.

"I'm not going anywhere!" Kensi yelled continuing to rub her wrists where the handcuffs were.

"You need to get rest." Nell said. Ever since they admitted their 'thing' they have been very emotional towards each other. Not only has Kensi cried in front of the team, but Deeks has let out a tear or so. Right now, Kensi was balling.

"I see him!" Callen shouted. "Deeks! Deeks!" He shouted waving. Deeks was about 100 yards in front of Callen and Sam. His face was bleeding badly.

"Callen, Luski and Usilov are down there. They are knocked out. I think I broke Usilov's jaw." Deeks said running up to the two. The chair clipped Viktor Usilov's jaw and his face nearly shattered. "It wasn't a wooden chair, it was metal. I have to go do something. Please make sure Kensi's safe." He said as he tried to run towards the car.

"Deeks, we're coming with you." Sam said and he and Callen followed Deeks to the car.

"Where do you need to go?" Callen asked.

"I'm dropping you two off at mission and then I'm going to do something that must happen." Deeks said angrily.

"Which is?" Sam questioned.

"Nothing you need to know about." Deeks retaliated.

"Deeks, you just got kidnapped and before that, Kensi got kidnapped. What do you need to do?" Callen yelled.

"When I was undercover as Alexander Antipov, I was undercover as a Russian arms dealer. I had tapes of the deals and information that could get leaked." Deeks said calmly, yet he was speeding. "I was ordered to copy the tapes and hide them. I have them at my place and they probably have men going there as we speak. I have to get them." Deeks almost went through a red light, but slammed on the breaks.

"How serious is this Deeks?" Callen asked.

"Serious enough that the whole team is in danger and if I don't do bring the surveillance footage to an undisclosed location, we might all be dead." Deeks said pulling up to mission.

"You have to come in and tell Hetty first." Sam told Deeks.

"Fine, but you need to keep Kensi away. She can't see me like this." Deeks said scratching the dried blood off of his face. They all got out of the car and headed up to the bullpen.

"Deeks?" Kensi asked. "Deeks, I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have let you." Kensi said running up to him.

"Kensi, I'm sorry. It's all my fault." He held her wrists. "This is my fault. I have to go, you can't come."

"Deeks, please let me help." Kensi pleaded. Deeks grabbed her neck and kissed her with passion and sorrow.

"No, I can't. This whole team is in danger because of an undercover operation I did when I was with LAPD." Deeks said staring into Kensi's eyes. "The closer you guys are to me, the bigger targets you are." Deeks kissed her again, the whole team watching. "Stay here, please."

"Mr. Deeks, you need me?" Hetty called.

"Yes, Hetty. Alone." Deeks replied walking toward Hetty.

"The whole team is in danger and I need to fix it. There are two men looking for tapes that are at my apartment. I need to get there." Deeks said.

"You're going to need proper backup." Hetty said.

"No, I have to do this alone." Deeks said. "This is because of me being LAPD."

"What are you planning on doing with the tapes, Mr. Deeks?" Hetty asked.

"I have to destroy them. LAPD has the originals." He mentioned.

"Fine, but we are going to have Mr. Hanna and Mr. Callen stationed outside the dup sight." Hetty said. Deeks wanted to argue, but knew he had to be safe for Kensi. He couldn't see her get broken because he's hurt.

"I don't know how many people are looking for those tapes, but Kensi must stay here." Deeks said.

"You know it's against NCIS policy to-" Hetty was cut off.

"I don't care about the policy, I love her and she is not going anywhere." Deeks said and walked away.


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER THREE: ONE I WAS SCARED TO SHOW**

Deeks got up and walked over to Kensi. "I'm sorry, but I care too much for you to do this with me. I love you too much for you to do this with me. I'm probably gunna get into a lot of trouble considering I just cut off and walked away from Hetty, but I have to do this. Kensi, I have to for us; for the team." Deeks said. He grabbed her hands and kissed her one last time as the whole team watched, including Hetty. His lips parted from hers and then he kissed her hand and left. Sam and Callen trailed.

"Eric, I want you to get the surveillance feeds from in front of Deeks' apartment and see if anything is suspicious. Sam and I will be a few yards back from the traffic light." Callen said. Hetty walks up.

"We need those tapes, Mr. Beale and Ms. Jones, so anything, anything at all you warn them." Hetty told the two analysts.

"I'm going in guys." Deeks said. Sam, Callen, Eric, Nell, Hetty, and even Kensi heard.

"Wait!" Kensi yelled.

"What Kens?" Deeks asked.

"Deeks, I want you to know, I love you." Kensi said shedding a tear.

"I love you too, Kens. I'm not leaving you." Deeks said. He breaks down his door to his apartment finding not only Usilov and Luski, but another Russian arms dealer. "Hello? Who are you?" Deeks asked. Usilov charged at Deeks with his weapon, but Deeks shot him twice in the abdomen. Luski and the other dealer pulled their weapon too, but Deeks shot them both twice in the chest. "They're all down." Deeks said. A sigh of relief comes from Kensi. Deeks walks up to Luski who is already dead, and puts a bullet between Luski's eyes.

"What was that?" Sam asked hearing another gun shot.

"I took care of something." Deeks said.

"Do you have the tapes?" Callen asked.

"Yeah, pick me up." Deeks replied. It took Sam a good two minutes to go two blocks, but when they got there, Deeks got into the car.

"You got them, Deeks?" Callen asked looking back at him.

"Yeah, just drive." Deeks said. Sam stepped on the gas and headed to mission.

"Deeks? Deeks, we're here." Callen said trying to get his attention. "Deeks!" Callen yelled louder.

"Huh? Oh, yeah, I'm coming." Deeks said. They walked in and Deeks gave the tapes to Hetty.

"Thank you, Mr. Deeks." Hetty said and walked away. He turned around to see Kensi standing ten feet away from him. A few tears rolled down her cheek.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry Kens." Deeks said grabbing her and hugging her tight. Callen and Sam didn't bother making a comment. "I'm so sorry." Deeks said and gave her a kiss on the head.

"You scared me to death." Kens sobbed. Deeks separated and picked up her chin with his finger. Deeks' blue eyes were beaming into hers.

"I'm so sorry. I had to save you. I would do anything to keep you safe. It was my fault you got in this mess in the first place." Deeks said. A tear rolled down Kensi cheek. He wiped away with his thumb. Deeks leant down and gave Kensi a kiss, a passion-filled kiss. Kensi kissed back with an equivalent amount of passion if not more.

"Didn't know this was coming?" Callen said handing Sam a $20 bill.

"Ha, me either." Sam replied and gave a little chuckle. Deeks parted from Kensi.

"Mr. Deeks, a moment with you." Hetty asked. Deeks gave Kensi one last kiss and walked towards Hetty's office.

"If you think I'm gunna let Kensi go just because it's against 'policy', I'm not and if I have too, I'll go back to LAPD." Deeks said with an attitude.

"Mr. Deeks, I wanted to tell you that those tapes saved the teams lives. The third man was identified as Fredrik Antovski. He was in charge of Alexei Luski and Viktor Usilov. Now what about going back to LAPD, Mr. Deeks?" Hetty questioned.

"It was nothing. Just please forget about it." Deeks asked getting up from his chair.

"Mr. Deeks, you guys have a new assignment. Meet the team in the bullpen." Hetty said.

"Thanks." Deeks said walking upstairs.

"What do we got?" Deeks asked. He walked over to Kensi, putting his arm around her shoulder and kissed her temple.

"We have a dead Mexican drug dealer, Pedro Garcia-Ramón in the Los Angeles area. His killer is out there. He is a Navy seal who was dishonorably discharged for conduct unbecoming." Callen said. "Deeks, Kens take Garcia-Ramón's apartment; address on your phone. Sam and I have his 'work'." Sam and Callen walk out to their car as do Kensi and Deeks. Sam and Callen pulled out and went to the man's 'work' while Kensi and Deeks went to his place. They wait in front of Pedro's apartment.

"Kensi, I love you. You saw me at a moment where I finally showed my love for you, a dull and sad moment. One I was scared to show. I-I just want you to know that I will do anything for you. I will wait as long as I have to for you to be mine." Deeks said as he grabbed Kensi's hand. Kensi looked at Deeks. They stared into each other's eyes for a good fifteen seconds until Deeks leant over and kissed Kensi and her first reaction wasn't to pull away, but she wanted him as much as she wanted her, but she couldn't.

"Deeks, I love you too and I want you, but we have to work. I promise you that I am yours, now and whenever." Kensi said and kissed him. They parted and got out of the car. They walked up to the door and it was cracked open a little. Deeks pushes the door open.

"LAPD! Coming in!" Deeks yells. A shot was fired and hit Deeks' shoulder, but Kensi fired at the man in Pedro's house killing him instantly.

"DEEKS! Eric, send a bus! Deeks is down." Kensi screamed. One single tear rolled down her cheek as she thought it hit his chest.

"I'm not down, it's my shoulder." Deeks joked.


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER FOUR: YOU COULD SAY THAT**

"Deeks! Why did you do that!? You scared me, really scared me. I thought it was your lungs." Kens said grabbing his hand. "I would punch you, but I'm just gunna squeeze your hand."

"Well, I think squeezing my hand my hand would feel better." Deeks chuckled.

"I'm putting pressure on it. Tell me if it's too much." Kensi said. "How long, Eric?"

"They're two minutes away." Nell said.

"Deeks, hang in there." Kensi said.

"It's just my shoulder. I'm fine." Deeks says trying to sit up.

"NO! Stay down. You were just shot!" Kensi yelled.

"Just let me stand up." Deeks retorted. "I wanna make sure there's nobody else in here."

"No, I will. The ambulance is here. Just wait for them to get up here." Kensi said entering the now broken down door.

"No, Kens. You're not going in alone. These are Mexican drug cartel leaders we're dealing with. You're not going in alone." Deeks calmly yelled.

"This apartment isn't even 700 sq. feet and you're saying it's dangerous. If there were somebody in there, we would hear them." Kensi replied."Kens," Deeks said pulling her hand and leaning against the wall. "You're not going in alone." He lets go of her hand and grabs her waist. "I won't let you." Deeks says and kisses her.

"Sir, you should let me check out your wound." The EMT said.

"Yeah, sorry." Deeks replied. "We need two armed officers to enter and check this apartment."

"Yeah, I'll get them up here. I'm Brian Douglas. You should come with me. You'll need surgery to take the bullet out." The EMT said.

"I'm coming. Agent Kensi Blye, NCIS. This is Detective Marty Deeks with the LAPD." Kensi said. Deeks and the EMT walked down the steps, Kensi right behind.

"I assume you guys are dating." The EMT said. Deeks looked back at Kensi for approval. She slightly nodded.

"You could say that. We work together." Deeks said.

"What is LAPD doing with NCIS?" The EMT asked.

"What do you mean?" Kensi asked.

"Well, I was a detective with LAPD and NCIS had beef over cases." He said.

"I work as a liaison for NCIS." Deeks said with an attitude. "Now why aren't you still with LAPD?"

"I wanted to become an EMT since childhood and so I retired from LAPD and became an EMT." He said.

"Yeah, okay." Kensi said climbing into the ambulance.

"Call the team and tell them I'll be okay." Deeks said.

"I'm calling them and telling them they should meet us at the hospital." Kensi said. She grabbed his hand. She dialed Sam's phone. "Sam, meet us at the hospital. The EMT says he needs surgery to remove the bullet."

"Okay, Kensi. We'll be there in 10." Sam responded and disconnected the phone. The ambulance pulled into the hospital ER and Deeks got out. Deeks had the option of either being sedated while they took the bullet out or not.

"No, I don't want to." Deeks said to the nurse.

"Okay, the surgeon will be in here in about 5 minutes. Sit tight." She responded and began to walk away. "Uhm, you have the choice of somebody to sit in here during the surgery. I understand there is a woman claiming to be your girlfriend that would like to be here. Should she come in?" She asked and at the mention of 'girlfriend', Deeks almost went shock.

"Yeah, I guess." Deeks said. "So you're my girlfriend now?" Deeks chuckled.

"I guess. I don't have to be if you don't want." Kensi retorted with an evil smile.

"Why do you insist on them being here? It's bad enough you have to see me like this." Deeks said and Kensi grabbed his hand.

"Why shouldn't I? I could almost guarantee that if it were me who were shot, you would be here holding my hand as I am." Kensi made a point.

"Don't joke about that." Deeks said squeezing her hand. "I wouldn't let you get shot. Ever." Kensi stood up. Deeks pulled her waist and she leant down to kiss Deeks. Their lips meet but Kensi parts as the doctor opens the door.

"Ma'am, you're gunna have to stand back." The surgeon tells Kensi. "Now, I understand that it is your left shoulder that was shot. Am I correct?" He asks.

"Yeah, I only feel a little pinch. It's all. I've felt worse." Deeks says.

"Yeah, medical history says you were shot twice before. In the abdomen, but the bullets were removed so that's good." The doctor reassures. "If you would like, you can hold her hand as I remove the metal."

"I don't know," Deeks says and looks back at Kensi. "I might squeeze her hand to death." Deeks gives a laugh and pulls Kensi to his side.

"I've felt worse than my hand being squeezed." Kensi said interlocking their fingers.

"Okay, so you're gunna feel a pinch which would be the scalpel cutting a bigger gap and making it easier for me to access the bullet and then a quick pull of the bullet. It'll be really quick." The surgeon said.

"Yeah, sure. The last time–" The doctor sliced a bigger gap and Deeks gasped. "Oh, wow. Wow, that hurts." He said squeezing Kensi's hand.

"Yeah, I can tell." Kensi said.

"Oh, am I hurting you?" Deeks said letting go of her hand.

"No, no you're not." Kensi replied grabbing his hand again. The doctor pulled out the bullet. A nurse walked in to stitch up the wound.

"All done. Now, this is Nurse Lisa. She's going to give you stitches." The surgeon said and walked out. Sam and Callen had been in the waiting room for about 5 minutes.

"Okay, are you feeling fine?" Lisa asked.

"Yeah, little shocked, but yeah I'm okay." Deeks said.

"There we're two men waiting for you, they say you work together." She said stitching Deeks up. "They wanted to know how you were and if Kensi, I'm guessing that's you," She said looking at Kensi. "Was with you. So I told her that you were fine and that she was with you."

"Yeah, I'm Kensi." She told the nurse.

"Okay, you're all done. I'm going to bring the doctor in and he's going to see if you are okay. If you are you'll be out of her in about an hour." Lisa told Deeks.

"Thanks." Kensi said and the nurse left.

"So, I'm going to bring you home and you're going to rest." Kensi said standing next to Deeks.

"No, I don't need to rest." Deeks said brushing Kensi's hair away from her face.

"Yeah, you do. You were shot and you need to sleep." Kensi said.

"No I don't. I'm fine." Deeks wouldn't give up. He rubbed her cheek. "Come here. I want to tell you something." Deeks said. Kensi bent down. "I'm fine, Kens. I'm not tired." Deeks whispered into her ear. He then kissed her cheek and she rose. The nurse walked in and Kensi stepped aside.

"You will be discharged in an hour, but you will need to wear a sling." Lisa said handing the sling to Kensi. She turned around and left.

"I can't sleep wearing a sling." Deeks said trying to get out of it.

"Fine, then I'll bring you to my place and I'll make you sleep." Kensi said.

"That sounds very dirty and intriguing. I'm fine with that." Deeks joked.

"How about nevermind." Kensi tried to leave that thought but couldn't.

"What now? You don't love me?" Deeks asked.

"I never said that." Kensi said.

"Come here, because I love you." Deeks said. Kensi started to blush. "And when you're ready, I'll show you I love you." Deeks grabbed her hip and pulled her to his side.

"Uhm, Deeks. We're in a hospital." Kensi said.

"We have an hour. I will sleep for that hour only if you are next to me." Deeks really tried.

"Fine, but you're going to sleep later too." Kensi said climbing onto the bed. Deeks wrapped his hand around Kensi and within 10 minutes he was out. Kensi not far behind him. Sam and Callen walked in just as Kensi was fading asleep.

"You wanna bet Deeks talked Kensi into sleeping together?" Callen joked.

"Nah, because I can guarantee he did." Sam laughed.

"Well, I'm going to bed. These two are boring." Callen said.

"Yeah, well me too." Sam said walking out after Callen.

"You know Deeks isn't going to be at work for another week or two meaning Kensi will miss a lot of work too." Callen said.

"Ha, yeah." Sam said.

"Hey, Deeks. Deeks, wake up." Kensi said trying to shake him.

"Huh? What?" Deeks said.

"You're being discharged. C'mon, get dressed." Kensi said.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Whatever, Fern." Deeks replied. Kensi walked Deeks to the front desk where Deeks signed the papers and Kensi signed the final discharge paper saying she's bringing Deeks home. "Do I really have to brought out in a wheelchair?" Deeks asked.

"Policy, sir." Lisa said.

"Everybody asks that, Deeks." Kensi said.

"Whatever. Just bring me home." Deeks said standing up and getting into the passenger's side of Kensi's car. Kensi closed the door and walked around to the driver's side and got in. She starts the ignition and pulls out. Deeks looks at Kensi.

"What?" Kensi questions.

"Nothing." Deeks responds.

"Deeks, what's wrong?" Kensi nags.

"Kens, just bring me home." Deeks said. Kensi pulls over to the side of the road.

"Tell me!" Kensi said.

"No, I wanna show you." Deeks said. He leant over and kissed Kensi, passionately. They parted. "Now can you drive me home?"

"Fine." Kensi gave in.

"Where are we going?" Deeks asked when Kensi turned onto her street.

"Don't think that I'm going to let you stay at your place alone. You won't be able to sleep and probably won't." Kensi said. "You need supervision."

"No, I don't. I'm not 5." Deeks remarked.

"You may not be 5, but you are injured and are a hazard to yourself." Kensi said pulling into her apartment complex. "C'mon, get out."


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER FIVE: WERE YOU HAPPY**

"Kens, really?" Deeks said. Kensi opened the door and Deeks got out. Kensi stood right in front of Deeks. He stared at her eyes. Kensi had no control over what happened next. In the middle of the parking lot, Deeks spun Kensi around. Her back was against the car door and he was breathing heavily against her face trying to control his feelings. Their foreheads touching, Deeks' right hand on Kensi's waist, Kensi's right hand on his chest, her left on his right, and their eyes glaring into tone another's.

"Deeks, uhm." Kensi said squeezing his shirt with a fist. "Deeks, we should go inside. You-you need to rest." She desperately tried to bring him into her apartment so the neighbors would see.

"Shhh, Kens. I'm not letting you go." Deeks said.

"Deeks! You need to come inside." Kensi pulled away. "Deeks! Come on!" Kensi said letting go of his hand. Deeks stay staring at the back of her car license plate.

"Kensi, I think I'm going to head home. I'll call a cab." Deeks said taking his phone out of his pocket.

"Deeks, what's wrong?" Kensi said turning around and walking up to him.

"Oh, uhm, I forgot to feed Monty. I should go. He's missed me." Deeks tried so hard to lie, but Kensi didn't buy it.

"Deeks, tell me the real reason. You saw Monty this morning and I asked Callen to feed him." Kensi said. She was trying to look Deeks in the eyes, but he was staring at the ground. She saw disappointment and rejection in his eyes.

"No, I need to go home. I really shou–" Deeks was interrupted by Kensi's lips pressed gently against his. He was still standing in the same spot where she let go of him not even three minutes ago.

"Deeks, please come in side." Kensi said. Their eyes connected again and Kensi reached up for his face and kissed him again. "Please?"

"You jus–" Deeks was cut off.

"I know. I just didn't want to take things too far out here." Kensi said. "But I'm all yours inside, but you do need rest." Kensi kissed him. "And you need to take it easy on your arm."

"Yeah. Okay, but Kens. If–if you don't want me, then why do you insist?" Deeks asked. He loved her and the more he said it, the more he knew he wasn't going to let her go. Telling her that he loved her felt natural and like he was meant to say it to her.

"Insist on what? I do want you, in a sense, I always have. Now, can you please come inside? I'm all yours once we get in there." Kensi said. She grabbed his hand and led him inside. She turned on a light and walked over to Deeks. He was talking off his sling. "What are you doing?"

"I can move my shoulder perfectly, I don't need this." Deeks said walking closer to Kensi.

"Deeks, you just came out of surgery. You should rea–" Kensi tried to speak, but Deeks cut her off with a kiss.

"It's my turn to interrupt." Deeks said. He leant down and kissed her again. His hands around her waist and her hands ruffling through his hair. Kensi stuck her tongue in and it mingles with Deeks'. Deeks almost plowed through everything in Kensi's house before making it to the bedroom. They parted for a second. "Kens, are you sure. 'Cause I love you too much. I don't want to hurt you."

"Deeks, Marty. I'm yours. We've waited too long for each other. I want you as much as you want me." Kensi said.

"Then anything here won't mess with work, right?" Deeks asked.

"No, you won't let it. I know you won't." Kensi replied. She looked at Deeks and then at his belt to where her hands traveled there. Kensi unbuckled his belt and he took off her shirt. Kensi took of his and wasn't really surprised when she saw a nicely toned and fit abdomen. Kensi pressed her lips against Deeks' and he pushed her to the bed. By the time Deeks made it there, all he was wearing was his necklace. The same thing with Kensi. Deeks kissed her neck and Kensi let out a moan. He continued to trail kisses down her body and back up to her neck.

The whole thing was a blur to Kensi up until Deeks got inside of her. She let out a moan as Deeks began to thrust faster causing Kensi to moan even more. Deeks stopped and gave Kensi a kiss. "Am I hurting you?" Deeks asked.

"No, no. Just slow down." Kensi said. Deeks fell to her side.

"I'm sorry, Kens." Deeks apologized. Kensi sat up putting one arm on his chest.

"For what?" She asked.

"For hurting you. I should've known this was too far. I should've waited." Deeks said.

"What do you mean, Deeks? Wait for what?" Kensi inquired.

"For you. I should've waited 'til you were actually ready for me." Deeks said. Kensi leaned over.

"I am ready. I've always been ready." Kensi said sitting up. "From the first day we met, there was something about you. Deeks, I want you. I'm all yours." She said turning around to kiss Deeks. "Anytime, Deeks, I love you. I'm here." Deeks looked at Kensi.

"Are you sure, Kens?" Deeks questioned.

"Positive." Kensi said. She leant down and kissed him. "You should get some rest. I'll be right here tomorrow when you wake up." She turned around to where her bare body was next to Deeks' bare chest.

"Night, princess." Deeks said and kissed the back of her head.

"Night, Deeks." Kensi said. They both were knocked out cold within five minutes. A long, exhausting day at the hospital was no fun.

"Kensi? C'mon, princess. You gotta go to work." Deeks tried to wake her up.

"Deeks, you're waking me up when Hetty gave me the day off." Kensi said rolling over and seeing Deeks.

"Well then, nice to know that. With that said, then you can go back to bed." Deeks said giving her a kiss on the forehead. "I'm going to go get coffee, you want anything?" Deeks asked.

"I want you to not worry about coffee and come back to bed." Kensi said making Deeks give a smirk.

"Okay, but I need coffee." Deeks said as he climbed back under the covers. "How'd you sleep? You dream about me?" Deeks whispered in her ear. "You dream that we were on a tropical island sipping Margaritas?"

"No, I dreamt that you and Monty walked up to me on the beach, and Monty dropped a box in the sand. The box had something in it, though." Kensi said.

"Well, what was in the box?" Deeks asked.

"Uhm….how's your shoulder?" Kensi changed the subject.

"Fine, but what was in the box?" Deeks asked again.

"It's just a dream. Deeks, it doesn't matter." Kensi replied.

"Fern, please tell me." Deeks pleaded. He sat up and looked Kensi is the eyes. Their lips just inches from each other. He leans in. "Please?"

"It was an engagement ring." Kensi mentioned and turned her head the other way.

"What the problem about that?" He asked. He grabbed her face so that they were looking in each other's eyes again. "You don't think I will ever marry you."

"No, it's just–" Kensi tried to speak.

"Kensi, we're just getting started, but I won't give up. You mean too much to me for me to give up on you." Deeks stated. He had a feeling that Kensi didn't want to marry him if their relationship got that far. He shed a tear, yet even he didn't know why. He sat up. "I'm sorry. I think I should go...and I'll go back to LAPD if you want me to." Deeks said.

"No, no, Deeks. I didn't mean it like that. Deeks, please. Come here." Kensi pleaded.

"What, Kensi? What could you possibly want? You made your point pretty clear." Deeks said.

"No, it's just I woke up and I felt like I was already married to you." Kensi said. Deeks was kinda stunned.

"What do you mean? Were–were you happy?" Deeks questioned.

"Deeks, I'm always happy with you." Kensi said and sat up. Deeks started to walk towards the side of Kensi's bed.

"Well, I don't know." Deeks said.

"You don't know what, Deeks?" Kensi asks.

"I don't know if I can go through with this. I've built up my feelings for you and held them in thinking you felt the same and then finding out you sort of do. My point is, I love you and if this were a normal relationship, it would be weird...but you're my work partner. How is Sam and Callen going to react to this?" Deeks spoke.

"We don't need to tell them just yet. They probably already know about us dating, though." Kensi said.

"Okay, but I can't promise that I won't accidentally say something." Deeks said. "I can promise that I won't give up on marrying you." She smiled and layed back down, Deeks beside her.


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER SIX: BECAUSE YOU'RE IN IT**

Deeks fell asleep sooner than Kensi, but she wasn't that far behind. Deeks woke up first. He started to get ready to go get coffee and donuts, but Kensi woke up. "Take your sling." She said startling Deeks.

"C'mon, Kens. I don't need it." Deeks replied.

"No, you're going to wear it." She said getting out of bed and grabbing it off of the chair. "I feel like a mother telling her child what to do." Kensi said handing Deeks the sling as he smiled.

"I don't need it Kensi," Deeks retorted.

"You're the injured one, and if I have to, I'll kick your ass." She said. Deeks grabbed the sling.

"I don't know about that one. It sounds painful." He said taking one step towards Kensi, giving her a peck on the lips, and heading towards the door. "And the only reason why I'm putting it on is because I'm injured."

Deeks went to a nearby convenience store and bought coffee for both Kensi and himself. He only got one donut though. He headed back to meet Kensi. He knocks on the door and Kensi doesn't answer. "Kensi?" He yells. No answer. Her car is there, so Deeks decides to pick the door himself. "Kensi?" Deeks yells again.

"In here, Deeks." She responded. She was in the kitchen sitting down with her head on the table.

"Why didn't you answer me when I called from the front door?" He asks. She looks up at him.

"Where's your sling?" She changes the subject.

"I have it in the car, but why didn't you answer the door, Kens?" He asks again.

"I don't know." She said putting her head back on the table. Deeks sits down next to Kensi.

"What's wrong, princess?" He asks.

"Nothing, I'm–" She's cut off.

"Don't tell me you're fine. I know you're not." He says. He put his hand on Kensi's and rubbed his thumb on it.

"Deeks, I have a headache. Okay, there, I told you." Kensi yelled.

"Kensi, tell me what's wrong." He said. He lifted up her chin and she looked him in the eyes. "I want _my_ Badass Kensi back." She laughed.

"I don't know Deeks. I don't know. I don't feel me. It's starting to get annoying." Kensi said. Deeks leaned in and pressed his lips against hers. She deepened the kiss. He parted for a second.

"If it's me, then you're gunna have to deal with it. I'm not leaving you." He said and kissed her again.

"It's not you, I don't think." She said shedding a tear. "But if it is, I don't know why. I've known you for too long." He stood up.

"Come here." He said grabbing her hand and pulling her up. He wrapped his hands around her and hugged her tightly. Kensi's phone starts ringing. "I got it, Kens." Deeks said.

"No, I do. And you need to put your sling back on." She said walking over to her phone. The caller ID said Sam. "Hey, Sam. What's up?" She asked trying to act herself.

"We got a problem." He said.

"What's wrong?" Kensi asked frantically.

"Deeks is in danger. The Mexican Drug Cartel has a hit against him. You need to bring him in." Sam said.

"What's wrong, Kens?" Deeks asked in the distance.

"Okay. We'll be there in 10." Kensi said and hung up.

"Kens, what's wrong?" Deeks pleaded for an answer. He saw a worried look on Kensi's face.

"I need to bring you to mission. You have a hit against you." Kensi said walking closer to Deeks.

"No, if I'm in danger, you're not bringing me. We're talking separate cars." Deeks mentioned. He took Kensi's hand and kissed her hand.

"No, you can't drive." Kensi mentioned. Deeks know he can't drive, but Kensi's safety was more important to him than his own.

"I don't care. You're not going into the same car as me. It's too dangerous." Deeks kissed her. "I can't lose you, Kens. I just can't."

"Fine, but Deeks. We need to talk later." Kensi said.

"I have all the time in the world to talk to you. Whatever you need to say, I'm here to listen. C'mon, let's go." Deeks grabbed his keys and kissed Kensi on the lips.

Deeks closed the door and walked Kensi to her car. Deeks got in his and looked at Kensi who was looking at him. He blew a kiss to her and backed out. He got to mission just seconds before Kensi. She got out of her car and nearly scared Deeks.

"Deeks!" Kensi said through the window. He looked up at her startled and she looked at the picture in his hand. It was the same picture of them on a stakeout as in Deeks' journal.

"Hey, Kens. Give me a second." He said opening the door.

"What's wrong?" Kensi questioned.

"Nothing." Deeks answered. He gave Kensi a passionate kiss. They only parted because Callen interrupted.

"Deeks, we need to in the bullpen. Now." Callen said.

"Be right there." Deeks replied.

"You too Kensi." Callen said walking back in the building.

"Deeks, what was that picture? I've seen it before. In your journal." Kensi remembered.

"Please, Kens. I'll tell you later." Deeks said. He took a step.

"Deeks, please tell me." Kensi pleaded.

"Kensi, it's my favorite picture. Ever. Because you're in it." Kensi looked into Deeks baby blue eyes. She stood up and pecked him on the lips.

"Let's go inside Deeks." Kensi said grabbing his hand. They walked inside still holding hands and passed Callen, Sam, Hetty at her desk and made their way up to mission where all of them followed. Kensi looked scared and Deeks looked worried.

"Okay, so Deeks has a hit on his back." Nell started.

"Who sent the hit?" Deeks asked.

"The Tijuana Cartel and they don't mess around." Eric stated a _huge_ fact.

"Deeks, you may know how to defend yourself, but you will need protection on this." Sam said.

"Yeah, okay." He willingly gave in. Deeks never gives in to anything and that caught the whole teams' attention.

"I'll go after him." Callen said.

"No, I will." Kensi said walking out the doors. "Deeks, wait up." Kensi yelled.

"What, Kens?" Deeks turned around.

"Why, why did you do that?" Kensi asked.

"Do what?" Deeks questioned back.

"You never accept protection." Kensi said.

"Yeah, I know." Deeks says politely. "I did it because of you. You may not realize it, but everything I do is because of you. I need you, Kens. I-I just can't not see you every day. If I decline protection, it will take me from that, from seeing you." Deeks' voice tweaked to a slight yell. He turned around and started to walk back.

"Deeks, can we talk?" Kensi asked.

"Where?" Deeks asked back.

"Gym. 5 minutes." Kensi said. Kensi walked there immediately. Deeks walked to the bathroom. He washed off his face. Kensi was right. He never accepts protection unless he has a reason. He has mixed emotions and he know it. He walked to the gym and saw Kensi reading the journal page by page. Flipping each page only after she's read it more than once.

"Deeks, I have noticed. Trust me, I have. I gave up on me when Jack left. I gave myself no hope until you became my partner. I felt something with you, something I never even felt with Jack. I can't lose you, Deeks. I just can't." Kensi said just as Deeks sat down beside her.

"Turn to the last page." Deeks said.

"What's on it?" Kensi asked. Deeks wrote in this journal covering each of the 200 pages. When Kensi fell asleep one night, Deeks wrote something on the very last page. Not even page, but the front of the last page.

"Just look." Deeks said. Kensi turns the page and stares.

"Kensi Marie Blye, will you marry me?" Deeks said taking out an engagement ring. Those exact seven words were written on the last page of his journal. Awkward timing she thought but what he said the other day and just a few minutes ago made her decision.

She looked him in the eyes. He was smiling, but she didn't bother looking at his mouth. She shed a tear and said one word that nobody in OPS would ever forget. "Yes."

* * *

I am so sorry about the delay. Started school on Wednesday and didn't do my summer reading and summer math packet. My school is insane and thinks they should give honors kids twice the work. I hope you like the chapter. Yeah, it kinda just popped in my head. Please review! - Lauren


End file.
